This invention relates to a fence which is suited for security applications.
The use of mesh material in a fencing application has become entrenched. An advantage of this material is that it is difficult to penetrate or climb but it still offers see-through visibility. Moreover, the mesh material is not unduly obtrusive and in general terms it is aesthetically satisfying.
The mesh material is normally formed into panels and each panel is positioned between, and secured to, a respective adjacent pair of posts. The fixing of the panels to the posts can be problematic for an attractive finish is required. Another aspect is that the distance between adjacent posts can be substantial and flexure in each panel can occur quite easily. Some form of stiffening of the panel is normally required. This can be done, for example, by making the panel with at least one transverse channel e.g. of V-shape.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art situation. Part of a mesh panel 10 is formed with a transversely extending stiffening formation 12 which, in cross-section, has a V-shape. The panel has a vertical flange 14 which abuts and which is secured to a post 16. A similar construction is adopted at an opposing end of the panel. At a junction 18 of the formation 12 and the post, a recess 20 is formed. This recess is fairly deep and can form a foothold for an intruder to climb over the fence. Another possible drawback is that a lever, inserted between the panel and the post, can be used to prise the panel free.